poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Come Back to Traverse Town
They went to see Gwen and Ben Tennyson Garuru: So. You found the Symbols. Ace: Yeah. And the Sword is automatically and the Symbols is on my Sword. Paruru: Good. Garuru Every world amount the Star has a symbol. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well. Ace: What does that mean? Paruru: It was in Mephiles's Report. Garuru: The Heartless enter through the Symbol and do something to the world's core. Ace: What's happen to the world? Paruru: In the end, it disappears. All: What! Ace: So that's what happen to Acmetropolis? But what Planet Blanc and Planet Freleng? Garuru: When I went to see Tororo. He say that Planet Blanc and Planet Freleng has been disappeared. Ace: No. Zadavia. Tweetum, not them too. Garuru: And that's why your sword is so important. Paruru: Please get all the Symbols. You're the only one who can. Ace: I don't know... Garuru: Seeing other world would probably serve you well.. Daffy: Yeah! Wile: We gotta find your team! And Bugs! Ace: I guess you're right... Okay! Hey, Garuru. This gear is different from the others. Do you know what it's for? Garuru:... Paruru: You should go see his brother, Giroro. He should know. Garuru: And even though. Take this with you. He give him a summoning gem Garuru: This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it. Ace: How do you use it? Garuru:.. They left to see Giroro Giroro: What you got there? Well, I'll be. If it wasn't a Gear. Ace: Yes. What's this one for? Giroro: You don't know? You're flying the Galaxy Train and you don't know nothing about a navigation gears? Bunch of heroes. Interspace ain't no playground. Ace: That's a lot we don't know. So why? We have to use the galaxy train to go to other worlds. We don't have a choice. Giroro: Easy, bunny. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend you a hand, then. Ace: Thank you. Giroro: Basically, with navigation Gears, you can go to new places. You want one on your train, right? They nod means Yes Giroro: I'll tell Tororo to install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first. Ace: What do you need to deliver? Giroro: Just this Book. It's real old. When that man brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too broken to restored it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind delivering for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big thunder sign. He gave them a Pink old Book then they heard a noise Ace: Wh-what was that? Giroro: Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is Ringing. Go check it out if you want but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the third District. I'll be there.